


Coffee For The Soul

by StarLight37



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coffee Shop, Fluffy as hell, M/M, Minor OC - Freeform, Non violence AU, Rain, Soulmate AU, Voltron au, klance, mocha kisses, short and sweet, very bad lion pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight37/pseuds/StarLight37
Summary: Soulmate AU where the timer counts down.Featuring coffee shops and your favorite primary colored paladins.





	Coffee For The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short and sweet fic I whipped up a few weeks ago, based off a popular soulmate AU.  
> Enjoy!

 

"Have a nice day." Keith muttered halfheartedly to the customer. Keith sighed and slumped against the counter, blowing a loose strand of his black hair out of his face. It wasn't even noon yet, and Keith was bored out of his own damn mind once again. It was a slow day at the small coffee shop Keith worked at. Everything seemed half asleep, pretty much dead to him. None of the customers were very energetic, and even the barista beside him was less chatty than usual.

But hey, who could complain on a Friday? And of all days, this was the day Keith was destined to meet his soulmate. Keith snuck a glance at the small timer on his wrist. Two minutes. Jeez, more like two hours at this rate. A part of Keith was very eager to meet his significant other, but another part was terrified at just the thought.

What if they're rude? What if they have nothing in common? What if it was a mistake? What if his timer was wrong? What if he wasn't destined to have a soulmate at all?!

Keith was so lost in thought that the barista had to slap him with a rag. Keith snapped out of his trance and shot them a glare. They only rolled their eyes and pointed to the door, a silent command reminding him he still had a job. A crappy one, but a job nonetheless. Keith sighed and straightened a bit, readying himself to serve the next customer.  
~~~  
"Great, this is just fucking great." Lance grumbled. So far, his day wasn't going very well. He was almost an hour late to work, his boss wouldn't stop yelling at him, and now he's completely drenched due to his stupidity of not watching the forecast that morning. At least he was on his break, he could get some coffee and calm his stress a bit. Lance trudged through the rain and reached the front door of the small coffee shop. Lance yanked the door open and sighed with relief as the soothing warmth and comforting aromas surrounded him.

"Hey, Keith. Go help that customer, would ya? The weather out there's pretty nasty." Keith glanced towards Pidge, a college student working part time at the shop, and then at the customer. Holy Hell was he hot, minus the fact that he was soaking wet and shivering. He nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm on it." Keith went into the back and grabbed a couple of towels, then went back out and confronted the customer.

"Here, you look like you need these."

The customer smiled at him, "Thanks, it's raining lions out there." Keith chuckled at that. "Yeah, pretty much." He looked down at his wrist and nearly stumbled backwards in shock. His timer counted down the last seconds, and then started beeping like crazy.

At the same time, the customer's timer went off.

Keith looked back up at the customer, blushing like mad. The customer smirked and finished drying off his hair and shoulders. "The name's Lance. Lance McClain." Keith cracked a smile. "Kogane. Keith Kogane." The customer smiled back. "So are we just gonna stand here all day making love eyes at each other, or can I order something." Keith laughed and took his position behind the counter. The customer followed.

"So I'm guessing you like your coffee the way you like your men. Tall, dark, and hot." Keith suggested with a smirk.

Lance laughed. "Actually, I prefer white mocha over dark roast. But I'm willing to make an adjustment."

Keith playfully rolled his eyes. "We haven't even been talking for two minutes and we're already disagreeing on stuff. Wow." Lance laughed again. "Hey, it ain't a healthy relationship unless couples disagree and fight occasionally." "True. So what would you like?" Lance looked up at the menu for a little bit. "I'll take a tall white chocolate mocha." The barista behind him didn't hesitate and began making his drink, shooting 'You're so lucky I'm jealous' looks at Keith several times. They wouldn't meet their soulmate for another three years.

Keith turned back to Lance, who was still smiling. Keith couldn’t blame him, because he was doing the same. It’s not every day your soulmate comes along, right?

“My shift ends in about thirty minutes.” Keith told him. “How about we take some time to get to know each other then?”

Lance nodded his agreement. “That sounds perfect.” He winked at Keith, then went and sat at one of the small tables by the window.

Keith came by a few minutes later with Lance’s drink, plus a coffee for himself. “So good news, I’m allowed to leave my shift early because of you miraculously appearing.” Keith sat in the seat across from Lance, who was eagerly sipping his drink. “Wow. Wish my boss was that laid back.” He joked. Keith chuckled.

The two of them talked for several hours, up until the point where another employee had to playfully kick them out of the building due to it being closing time.

Before they departed for the night, Lance scribbled out his contact information onto Keith’s hand. Then, he leaned forward and pecked Keith’s lips.

“Call me real soon, okay?”

  
Keith went home a lot happier than he’s ever felt before.

**Author's Note:**

> WOWEEEE. It feels great to be back and writing again! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little fic, I had fun writing the fluff.
> 
> Expect more fluff like this in the future, plus a lot more creepy/dark fandom content in general. 
> 
> Stay creepy and creative guys!  
> -SL37


End file.
